


but pretty isn't everything, right?

by reyess



Series: Supervillains [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explosions, Hallucinations, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Supervillains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyess/pseuds/reyess
Summary: Red eyes practically glowed, burrowing TV static into Josh's brain.Overwhelming, and he loved it.





	but pretty isn't everything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> llmao!! smut warning sort of  
> idk if i do do a smut scene itll be a completely different story :'0

Tyler grinned as they sped down the 94, Josh whooping and hollering. They did have to go off road at one point to pass some detectors and the border patrol and other things but it was still just as easy for them. Tyler yawned and looked at someone ahead of him.

"Speed the fuck up!" Josh screamed, slamming his fists down on the dash. Tyler grabbed his gun, starting to pass the man. He handed it to Josh, who took it gladly.

"Hey, fuckface!" he heard the redhead scream into the mans open window. He looked over, furrowing his eyebrows. "Stop driving like a fucking idiot!" he aimed the gun quickly and fired directly between his knitted brows, watching the face of fear he made recoil back and hit the cupholders between him. Tyler quickly drove ahead, freezing up.

"Y-yo, Joshie." He bit his lip nervously, eyes widened, "D-do ya see the police car behind us? Fuck man, we passed a cop after we shot him."

"Shit, shit fuck. Do your magic shit after we pull over, Ty."

Tyler gripped the wheel tightly, pulling over and watching the car pull behind them. A woman who looked about 42 walked up to the window, Tyler rolling it down.

"Do you know what I pulled you over, sirs?" she asked, leaning into the window.

"No, no I don't," he feigned, the woman still not making eye contact with him for some reason. Her gaze landed on the gun between the two, squinting.

"Step out of the car, both of you." She made eye contact with Tyler, suddenly looking exhausted and half lidded.

Something hardly anyone knows, eye contact with Tyler is pretty lethal depending on the situation. He immediately digs into your brain, endless contact with whatever the hell you're thinking.

"Mmh, but if I did I bet your husband would never see you again," he grinned widely, the brown pooling over with red. He couldn't really stop that from happening, his eyes did that themselves whenever he used any of his powers. He wore the contacts just to hide identity.

"St-ep out of the car, sir," she slurred, unable to pull her gaze away, "Did y-you drug me?"

"No, but your husband made another attempt. You should probably get back."

He shoved the lady away, watching Josh clamber back into the car. What a sneaky fucker. He changed the plates, thank god. They sped away, leaving the woman disoriented on the ground.

"Stop by a gas station in fuckin' nowhere, those red eyes make me fuckin' horny."

Tyler chuckled softly, flipping him off.

* * *

They drove up to Richmond, Tyler yawning.

"Fuck, I'm exhausted. Thank god we're here."

Josh nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"How are we gonna get a place to crash?"

"Rent a place in a shitty part, or murder someone."

"Rob a bank and rent a place, the hydro would give out otherwise."

"Mmh, true. Check out the web or some shit. Do the hackin' thing you do."

Josh nodded, pulling out his phone. Josh was a _hell_ of a sniper, but he was the best mechanic in the vicinity. He could probably whip up a bomb with a lighter, a paperclip and a straw in an hour. Hacking deep into the web was a walk in the park for the redhead.

"Try 546 Cornell Street," Josh said after about five minutes, tapping his feet on the floor. Tyler's eyes flickered, turning roughly into the town and slowing down a bit. He turned down the music, pulling over next to a random car.

"Yo, change the plates real fast. This ladies plates are probably gonna be hunted."

Josh nodded, hopping out of the car and grabbing a power drill from the back seat. He finished the swap in under twenty minutes, nobody noticing what he was doing. They began driving again, soon pulling into an old, run down looking neighborhood. Tyler made a sour face at the house they wanted to go to, slipping a gun into his hoodie pocket just in case.

The house was a sad, sad gray, the paint chipping in multiple places, vines coating half of the house, grass overgrown, it looked old. But it would work. Tyler marched up to the door, knocking on it as his friend skipped up beside him. They were met face to face with a shady looking man, more of a 2007 emo than anything, really.

"Sup," his voice was rough and gravelly, "Who are 'ya?"

"Do we really need to say our names? We need a place to crash, we won't be in a lot."

"Sure, whatever. Honestly? I don't really care who the hell you are because I'd go to jail either way. I'm basically the biggest drug dealer around."

Tyler rose an eyebrow, one hand on his gun and another out.

"Blurryface," he said simply, watching fear grace his face momentarily.

"Y'aren't gonna kill me in my sleep, are 'ya?"

"No, unless you provoke me."

"The names Gerard Way, best dealer in town. The teens rant 'bout me," he said simply, taking Tyler's hand.

"Tyler, that's Spooky Jim, or Josh."

"Last name?" Gerard asked, pulling his hand away.

"Not to disclose, don't want you ratting me out." Tyler huffed, "I'll go get our shit."

Gerard nodded, Josh walking to the car.

"He seems shady," he said in a low voice, "I like him!" it turned chip-tune, a grin spreading across his face as he grabbed his suitcase and toolbox. Tyler chuckled softly, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. He honestly couldn't give a fuck if anyone saw him. Tyler pushed Josh up against the car, feeling a hand bury itself into his hair.

"F-fuck, fuck me," Josh mumbled out, emotion and lust taking over. Tyler pulled away, hands having found their way up Josh's shirt.

"We need to set up, Joshie. Y'so needy," he chuckled, pulling his hands away and grabbing his suitcase. Josh whined audibly, hands twitching a little.

Tyler cackled as he rolled their stuff into the house, Gerard leading them to his basement ("The attic is where I make my shit!"). They threw their suitcases on the ground, Josh and Tyler immediately clinging desperately to each other.

Their lips collided, grinding on each other roughly. Heavy, labored breaths filled the room, Josh soon finding himself beneath Tyler.

* * *

Tyler strolled through the streets, eyes half lidded. The army had no idea where they'd went or even if they left at all, still patrolling the city. Richmond was pretty much army-free, thank god.

He didn't have any weapons on him, today was a more relaxed day. He needed a bit of a break.

Maybe he should think about his life.

When he was fourteen, he was getting ready for the first day of school. He remembers asking his mother for an extra juice box in his lunch, and suddenly she looked incredibly tired. She didn't look away, her words slurring together and her balance way off wack. His dad walked in and pulled him away violently.

"Satan is in our child!" he had screamed, restraining Tyler, "His eyes looked like those of the Devil!" 

A few unsuccessful exorcisms (he showed no reaction) and interviews with professional priests later, they found out that Tyler did not have a demon inside of him, but he  _was_ a demon. Of course he wasn't actually a demon, it was just power.

Overwhelming power that drove him to the point of insanity. 

His Christian parents denied therapy, saying "God would fix all!". But of course, this was not helping.

He should have learned to control his power and rewire his brain in the right direction.

One day, when he was 17, Tyler had woken up and something just snapped. He didn't care if his shit parents died, what if he did it himself? He walked downstairs silently, his mom and dad waving at him. They asked him something, but Tyler just stared at them.

Suddenly, the world was engulfed in darkness. Hallucinations finally being used 'usefully', he took a kitchen knife and stabbed them both twenty times. 

And the rest is history.

* * *

He yawned and walked into the restaurant, cool air hitting him. Tyler rubbed his eyes, looking around boredly.

It was empty, and a nice lady stood at the counter. He went up to her, leaning over.

"Hey, c-can I have like... two large fries?" he asked, tapping his foot. She typed something down.

"That'll be $7.56," she said, "Cash or credit?"

"Uh, do you have tap?"

"Yep!" she held out the device, smiling sweetly.

Tyler grabbed his wallet, sifting through the stolen cards and grabbing one he  _knew_ wasn't cancelled. It was their shared, he extracted money all the time and put it in his.

With a tap, the money was sent and soon he had a bag of fries. Little did that sweet lady know, he was a high watch criminal. Nice, he got away-

"Shitting fuck!" he spat, sirens ringing in the distance and slowly approaching. He grabbed his phone, sending a message to Josh.

'ABORT ABORT ive been caught if i dont return; RUN'

He sprinted away, shoveling fries in his mouth. Tyler stopped as police surrounded him at all sides, swallowing his bite. He didn't see a small dart flying his way

Knock yourself dead, kid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fight Me Buddy


End file.
